Refined Lust
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: Lust can even effect the most refined of men. Especially when bonded with a mischievous and filthy half succubus.


Exams were drawing close and Lilith knew she had to study hard to pass. Sure she was talented enough to pass all of them without any study, but that would be lower marks than she'd like, only really being above those who scraped through. But no matter how hard she tried at the moment she just couldn't focus. It had been weeks since she had last seen Lucius and it was taking its toll on her mind and body. She felt weak, lethargic and more than anything aroused. As soon as she started to get into a text her mind would be filled with perverted thought of what her and Lucius could be doing instead. Her loins burned with need, lust pooling between her thighs as she shifted around in her chair.

She soon slammed the book down and left the library in a hurry. Thing is, she wasn't the only one suffering. Lucius sat in his study, his papers spread in a chaotic mess over his desk. His hands trembled as his erection pressed painfully against his trousers. No matter how important these documents and business transactions were his mind was clouded with lusty fantasies of him and his young lover, the naughty half succubus, Lilith. Taking her across his desk on the paperwork couldn't help but dominate his thoughts. He knew that coupling with a succubus that didn't fully drain its partner was addictive for both parties, them becoming bonded for eternity.

He couldn't work like this, his brain clouded with desire. No, he had a much better idea. After all, he was a member of board of governors at Hogwarts. Surely an impromptu visit was in order. He had important business with a specific student after all. He fetched his travel cloak and stepped into the fireplace.

Lilith sat in the Great Hall, pushing food around her plate as her eyes ran over the males within the room. They were much more delicious than the food on her plate, especially with that growing heat betwixt her thighs. But at the same time she knew they weren't what she wanted. She needed relief, now.

She got up, walking with her normal swaying gait as she left the hall. She knew there were some students looking at her, watching her swaying behind as she walked. Once she was in the empty corridors she rushed to the girls bathroom. The aching in her loins was too powerful for her to ignore any more. Locking herself in a cubicle she tore her underwear from her soaked snatch. Her fingers quickly slipped between her legs, being buried within her hot flesh, moaning gently. As her fingers rubbed across her clit she tensed and groaned. She quickly moved her fingers in and out, slick with her own secretions, writhing in pleasure. But no matter how much she played with her hot and slick snatch she couldn't reach her release. She groaned in frustration a she slammed her fist against the wall of the cubicle. Now she was even more aroused than before. She needed him. Now.

Lilith tried to make herself presentable and left the bathroom, determined to get to her room and floo out of there soon as she could. She walked with her face down, her hair obscuring her face and hiding her blush and lustful look. She was knocked to the floor with a slight yelp. She bristled with anger and stood up quickly.

''Watch where you're going you...'' she said angrily as she looked at the person who's body had knocked her down. There before her was the one man she wanted to see. She quickly brought her hands to her mouth, blushing a slightly brighter colour.

''Is that anyway to treat your one chance of relief?'' he purred as he smirked. His normally calm,icy grey eyes were filled with desire, making her tremble a little with excitement.

''What a wonderful surprise, Mr Malfoy. So are you here for business?'' she asked as she paced around him before whispering huskily against his ear. ''Or pleasure?'' Lilith licked her lips hungrily at the thought of this, almost praying it would be the second option. She saw Lucius' eyes flash with desire as her words sunk in.

''I do believe I need to inspect your room. Make sure a dangerous creature such as you can't get out and molest any innocents.'' he smirked as gently swatted her behind. They both let out a small groan from this contact, their link urging them to go further.

''I best lead the way then. Who knows what would happen if I were to be left alone with someone.'' she smirked teasingly. She walked quickly, her natural swaying gait working to tease him further, her pert behind almost hypnotising. She wanted him and needed to get to her room fast, knowing neither of them could hold back much longer. Opening one of the secret passages she took his hand and led him through a maze of tunnels that lead to the closest entrance to her quarters. One of the perks of having to sleep in a separate room like this was she knew they wouldn't be interrupted. She was smiling with an unrestrained joy as they came to the end of the passage but before she could exit she was pinned against the wall. Her eyes were wide with surprise then became half lidded with excitement.

Lucius's lips came crushing down on hers, their bodies flush against the wall and one another. Outside the passage footsteps and laughter could be heard. He knew they were coming past, his senses honed to pick up any sounds that could have been dangerous over the years, but he wouldn't tell her that. No, it was much more enjoyable to simply demand a kiss and assert himself over her. Sure, it made the tightening in his trousers much worse but he didn't care, it was worth it. She was his ambrosia, his oxygen, his everything. A delicious physical, intellectual and sexual feast for him alone. And feast he would.

As silence met his ears he slowly let her go and smirked. ''Lead the way. '' he drawled as he took in her beauty. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly enough to make her breasts look all the more sumptuous, her hair was a mess, her eyes sparked with desire, her lips were moist and begging for her mouth to be taken again. Perfect. As she opened the passage and crept out he couldn't help but smugly smirk. Her thighs glistened with her juices, her skirt even marked slightly. They walked quickly and carefully through the corridors of the dungeons that led to her chambers. She soon arrived at the door and dispelled her personal wards, opening the door for Lucius to enter first. She licked her lips as she closed the door behind them both, eager to lead him to her bed.

Lucius slowly walked through her rooms, inspecting things slowly. Oh he was going to enjoy this. Draw it out until she couldn't cope. That is, if he could cope too. Sauntering around the room he carefully inspected everything, from the walls, the bed, the closets, even her underwear draw. This drew a powerful blush from his sweet little succubus, how delicious. And how scandalous some of those garments were. Never had he seen such things in a woman's possession without the desire to seduce. Behind him he could tell she was rubbing her thighs together, her senses clouded with lust and need.

''If you don't stop that you'll find yourself tied up on your bed faster than you can worm your way into some young man's underclothes. And not in the way you want either. Now strip.'' he said as he turned to face her. He was met with Lilith's innocent gaze, and smirked. Innocent was a word that could never be used in the same sentence as her. It wasn't natural.

''But sir, you'll see me naked. Surely that isn't part of the protocol?'' she said accusingly while sticking to her innocent front. But keeping eye contact simply made her wetter, his smouldering gaze making her squirm.

''I'm waiting.'' he simply said, keeping his eyes locked on hers. He knew she couldn't resist his dominance over her, especially in this state. Hell, he could barely hold himself back as it was, her innocent act merely making him want her more. His gaze only moved to follow her hands as she started to undo her shirt, slowly fingering each button as she did so. Her shirt was soon slid off her shoulders, a confident smirk slowly forming across her lips. She then slowly turned around and bent over as she removed her shoes and skirt. Her pert behind caressed by the soft blue cotton of her underwear, slightly darker further forward, it was a delicious sight. She slipped her underwear down slowly, stopping every few centimetres to keep up her shy and innocent act. She gasped as she felt her underwear torn from her as a hand reached around her front fondling her breast aggressively. Her lack of a bra had surprised him, but most definitely in a good way. He doubted he could take much more of her brand of teasing. His body pushed flush against hers as he groaned, grinding himself against her. Sure it was a shameful act, but she'd pushed him too far. He couldn't control himself any more. He needed her NOW.

''Bed. Now.'' he ordered huskily, quickly removing his own shirt and undoing his pants. He wasn't going to be slow or tender with any of this. It would a frantic and manic coupling. Not some frilly love making. It was what they both needed. Watching as Lilith visibly shivered at his voice, he made sure she got onto the bed. '' I need to check if you've been with anyone recently and this is the most practical and efficient way to do so.'' he said, trying to keep up this little act they had going. Before she could respond he was on her, thrusting deep into her with a single movement. Being sheathed in her tight wet core was wonderful. Almost instantaneous relief. The way she bucked against him,wrapping her arms and legs around him simply made the moment even better. Her pants were all he could focus on as he began to withdraw, only to swiftly thrust back in to the hilt as one of his hand moved to her breast to pinch her pebbled nipple. Her mewling cry was only just contained in time, his lips crashing against hers.

Oh yes, by the end of this they would be fully and utterly sated. Each of his powerful thrusts made her arch her back off the mattress, her nails digging into his shoulders. And when she tightened around him between each thrust was perfection. It was almost like her body didn't want him to withdraw at all, to remain deeply sheathed in her wonderful silken walls.

''Lucius!'' she hissed out as he once again stretched her. She wouldn't last long. His fast and hard rutting may not have been a proud aristocratic behaviour, but right now, it was all she wanted. She could barely hold back when he bit her neck, breaking the skin slightly.

By far this was the cutest noise she had ever made. A pained and pleasured mewl, laced with al her lust and desire. He could feel her walls clench around him hard as she came apart around him. Her cry of unadulterated pleasure was what sent him over the edge. He filled her with his seed, painting her womb white and only serving to make her body try to milk him further. When he collapsed over her and withdrew from her, she groaned almost displaying her displeasure and loss with this simple noise. They lay there for some time, simply kissing one another leisurely.

''Do I pass the inspection sir?'' she asked cheekily as she grinned. Her magic crackled around her, once again forming her tail, wings and horns. Oh, she felt good. His energy and seed was by far the best meal she had been able to have since she last saw him. She had expected him to still be exhausted from the energy transfer, but if anything he seemed twice as lively has he had been before the act.

''I suppose. But you may have to come back to the manor with me for further inspection. Get dressed and make yourself presentable.'' he said as he sat up smirking. He slowly got up and got dressed as if nothing had happened, basking in the confused and irritated gaze he felt on his back.''What?'' he simply asked as he buttoned his shirt. There were a few creases in it but otherwise it was fine.

''How are you so lively? I drained a lot of energy this time. Most men would be almost bed ridden for a few hours.'' she said with disbelief in her voice. As Lucius straightened himself out and picked up his cane he turned to face her.

''Do you really think I would make these liaisons with a succubus like you without doing my research? Turns out there are quite a few potions that can help one satisfy your kind without the adverse effects your kind are cursed with.'' he drawled as he picked up her shirt and slipping it over her shoulders. ''Now hurry up. I have a few things we need to test out still. We'll head to my study first, I think you'll look lovely spread out on my desk.'' He turned as she blushed and lit the fireplace, throwing a handful of floo powder into it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her half dressed self over to the fire place. ''Malfoy Manor.''


End file.
